salsrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Wat do u think??
What do you think of Sal's Realm of WIki?? How can we improve?!?! Be sure to sign your posts by typing "--~~~~"!!!! Just remember, no editing other peoples stuff!!! ---- Example: I love you all, please let me sing my song and embrace you in a happy time! Please let me stay and be friends with you! --Scotsman Dave 00:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) i lov wiki :) --Runescapewarrior 21:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) It's v beautiufl and i get emotion think of all the hard work the community has done! --Incompetence 21:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ty incompetence :) --Runescapewarrior 21:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) best wiki even Scary food 21:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) i wish ppl wud say wat we should imrpove tho :[ --Runescapewarrior 21:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) it will improve with time when peopl ad some v good articles and the troll get bored and leav! --Incompetence 21:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Its pretty good, lots of trools ruin it :s -King reaper im sorry u think so king reaper, did you like the page i made you?!!? --Runescapewarrior 22:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC)\ stupid trolls. ty for all of the runescape warrirs for being so mature in the face of this troll invastion DOWN WITH TROLLERSScary food 22:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) catherine monro is helping us defeat them, dont worry :) --Runescapewarrior 22:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) asdfasdkfj123123lkjs;adkf :-) --Doom ty --Runescapewarrior 22:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) vry gud 10/10 --Dazuleh 23:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) My page is bullshit runescapewarrior. PO22 ty for ur input weedle :) --Runescapewarrior 23:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) im no trol 23:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC)Cptwhitey y r ppl doin hate we put hard work in this -hlow xaria got thanked thats all that matter :) --Runescapewarrior 00:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) you guys are such SMILEY FACEs. >:( user:Adam? I blame this on racism - Mr Carter I think this Wiki is hilarious, top marks. ---Jack Nicholson yaya!!!! =] --Runescapewarrior 04:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) FUCK THE POLICE jk i love the cops and jesus too --CAROLINE 05:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC) This wiki is quite amusing yet lacks Oscar Wilde quotes. - squiggle whoever wrote my page is a v mean person!!!!! --Adam? 16:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) thx u every1 for nominat me and yelo for best sex sceen!!! nd thx carhtrin for teachin us about wiki --hlow i lov cathrin monro :D :D :D :D --Runescapewarrior 17:07, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I love so much can i b mod??????? sry if not alow 2 ask i din know! --Incompetence 12:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) <- That sums my excitement up.--Blingking502 13:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) It's shit --JoetheTwin 20:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Personaly, I think it's fucking retarded and needs to be purged from the earth. But you summed my page up pretty well. Also, tell Code Guru I said hello. -Lord Condom whogivesafuckwhatthedateandtimeitis It's my favorite website ever. -Cxkslei I regret nothing! -Anonymous freak request fulfiled now this is best wiki ive ever read :) -uther It changed my life - Phoenix Rider Its such an exciting read that I peed my pants...twice! - Tabt